Martha Patton
Introduction Martha Patton is a Marine Rear Admiral and the wife of Lee R. Patton. She is the second highest ranked member of the "Titan" Marine Crew. She is said to be the strongest active female Marine and has been offered an Vice Admiral promotion many times but refused due to the fact she would have to be away from her husband to offen. Her epithet "The White Dove" is due to her Devil Fruit the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: White Dove. Appearance Martha is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has got reddish eyes. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-coloured cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. She will normally wear her Marine coat for official business. Personality Martha is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like pirates, marines, or most people for that matter, looking down on them as "a group of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a philosophical nature, though she is actually one herself. Martha is normally the Mother figure of the crew and gets overly upset when they do something stupid or dangerous without having received her permission. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martha is showen to have her own figthing style that she uses. Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Martha's full strength is unkownen at this time. How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: White Dove ''' '''Summary: Power to turn the user into a White Dove or White Dove Hybrid. Type: Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Martha is a master of this Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Martha is a master of this Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Commander Lack Lieutenant Fin Rose Heartsong Nameless D. Knight Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Battle125 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User